


Midnight Premiere

by bluekujira



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heat Sex, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW, Omega England (Hetalia), Omega Verse, Oneshot, USUK - Freeform, married au, surprise heat, trade, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/pseuds/bluekujira
Summary: This was a trade for usuccc on tumblr





	Midnight Premiere

Alfred had been going on and on about this movie for the longest time now. Ever since he’d seen an ad for it while scrolling down Facebook it was all he would talk about at every given moment. Arthur loved his husband dearly and he continued to love him even when he tried to smother him with a pillow at night just to get his mate to go to sleep and shut up. And now it was out, on the big screen as Alfred would say. A hundred times in the car on their way over to see it. Arthur didn’t mind going to the cinema, but if he was honest with himself he enjoyed waiting for movies to come out on DVD and watch them from the comfort of his home. Specifically from his giant-comfy-blanket-and-pillow-stuffed-heaven-soft sofa. He couldn’t deny Alfred this moment of happiness, though, and so here they were at the first showing in their city; a midnight premiere. Arthur was already anticipating falling asleep, no matter how loud the movie might get.

He was pregnant, which not only made his hips rather fat and nearly impossible to sit in the uncomfortable movie theater seat behind a person’s whose head cut off the bottom of the screen, but it also made his bedtime what Alfred would call “old person bedtime”. He blinked sleepily. He’d been proud of himself to make it through the credits and as far into the movie as he had gotten without losing focus, but he was starting to zone out on certain lines. He couldn’t really gauge how long into the movie it was. Definitely past the opening exposition, but at the halfway part? How much was left? How long had they been there?

He glanced over at his husband, whose eyes were transfixed, almost nearly unblinking, to the screen. It seemed as if he were a child seeing a movie for the first time, or perhaps a student who would have to take a final exam at the ending of the movie over the content of the movies’ entirety and to which their whole school career would depend upon the result of that exam. Either way, he would most likely not notice if Arthur got up and left him there to watch the end alone, and he definitely, absolutely, one hundred percent did not notice what Arthur suddenly felt come over him.

Coldness, such cold, like the deepest chill of a illness. And then such sweet, melting heat. Arthur shuddered, eyes drooping a little bit, but not from tiredness. That was far gone. He stiffened in his seat, fighting to regain some control and focus on what was going on, what he knew had happened. Although he was surprised. Heats weren’t a part of the pregnancy process, and although he’d heard of some pregnant omegas having flash heats, he would have never expected it to be him and now. Alfred hadn’t caught on. Of course not- the screen was his world now. It didn’t stop other Alphas in the theater from turning in their seats to look at Arthur, silently asking if he was crazy, as if he had planned to be here in this state, as if he had asked for this. He watched them look to Alfred, wondering, like Arthur, if his mate would do something about this.

Arthur didn’t know if the red on his cheeks were because of the heat at this point or embarrassment of having such a failure of an Alpha to not notice his mate had gone into heat in a movie theater in the seat right next to him. Arthur turned now to tug on Alfred’s arm, wiggling to try to get out of his seat and hoping to god he wouldn’t get the seat wet.

“Bathroom?” Alfred asked, not looking away from the screen. He’d obviously felt Arthur’s struggle to get up but wasn’t looking at him or offering help.

Arthur growled and dug his nails into Alfred’s arm. Speaking was hard but action wasn’t. He eventually saw Alfred register he was being “attacked” by his husband, although didn’t seem to be in much pain. Arthur would make it a point to let his nails grow out a bit longer in the future. “You can go I’ll catch you up when you get back-”

“Alfred,” Arthur growled, or moaned. “Fuck you.” Fuck me. Fuck that scent.

Alfred looked a little shocked. “Do you not like the movie?”

Arthur wished he had a pillow. No, a pillow case. And bricks. He would wrap the bricks up and then- A surge of heat washed over him and he pushed forward towards Alfred, almost falling right into his lap, where his body kept egging him to be. But Arthur really didn’t want to give the theatre a different type of movie to enjoy. Being closer seemed to give Alfred some more clues because Arthur could see it dawning on his face, his eyes on Arthur for once and not on that fucking movie screen.

Alfred’s mouth dropped into a pout. “Really??? Right now???”

Arthur had never fought off a heat as hard as he did now. He may have been suffering a flash heat and he may have now been in the safety of his car as Alfred quickly navigated them home, but he fought it. He wanted to puke and he wanted to reach down and start touching himself, but he didn’t want to give Alfred the satisfaction of watching him or hearing him and he swore to god as soon as they got home he was locking himself alone in his nest with his toys and Alfred could spend the rest of the evening by himself. He hated how his body wanted his mate. Recognized said mate’s baby was in him now, making his hips fat and his stomach pudge out uncomfortably and causing him to have weird cravings for wasabi late at night. But god did he hate that he wanted his mate, wanted Alfred all over him, on him, in him, please…

He couldn’t tell how Alfred was handling things. He seemed to be concentrating, maybe, that’s what the clenched fist on the wheel told Arthur. Was he still disappointed in leaving his precious movie early? Was he affected by Arthur’s scent? Was he aware of how pissed Arthur was? Was he reflecting on his actions at the movie earlier? Was he even thinking of it at all? He certainly wasn’t even looking at Arthur. Not in the theatre and not now. Arthur was relieved when they got home, ignoring Alfred’s hand to help him out of the car, storming inside. Unfortunately his stomping was weak and more like a waddle and he wasn’t exactly fast enough to evade Alfred like he’d planned originally.

Alfred was there behind him lips on his neck, licking and biting at the mate mark, arms wrapping around Arthur’s torso to reel him back. He could feel Alfred taking in his heat scent. He reeled an elbow back and jabbed it into Alfred’s stomach.

“Ow what was that for?”

“Do you really have to ask that?” Arthur asked, pulling away. Alfred let him step away. He might be in heat but he knew that if he told Alfred no his mate would listen. He stepped away and sized up Alfred. “I can’t believe you’re upset about not getting to finish that stupid movie-”

“Hey now you know how long I’ve been wanting to see that!” he protested. “It’s not my fault you went and got your heat! How’s that happening anyway aren’t you pregnant!?”

“You think I asked for this!? Oh yes that’s exactly what I wanted. I did this just to spite you-”

“You know that’s not what I meant and you know I’m just upset about not getting to finish it-”

“There will be other shows, Alfred! Fine, go back and watch it you bastard I’ll take care of it myself!” Arthur flung his favorite pillow from the couch at the Alpha and ran towards his nest. Alfred was hot on his trail, the pillow not exactly derailing him as much as Arthur had hoped.

“Leave me alone!”

“Don’t walk away and don’t yell in front of our baby!”

“It’s my baby now,” Arthur protested. “And you’re yelling too!”

“You can’t just say that we both made it!”

“No you gave me a microscopic particle I’m doing the rest of the work I’m making it! Can’t throw a grain of a salt into a dish and said you helped prepare dinner!” Arthur dodged out of the way from Alfred’s hands, running into the nest. He turned and started trying to push the door shut to keep the Alpha out.

“How dare you refer to our baby as a meal!”  
“It’s my baby and I’ll refer to them as I please,” Arthur said, pushing with all his might, frustrated knowing Alfred wasn’t using his full strength because if he was the door would be broken at this point. He didn’t even know what they were arguing about. He felt so dizzy and hot, the heat not letting up despite his obvious discontent for his husband.

“Look I’m sorry-”

“No-”

“I was just surprised as you-”

“Nope!”

“I was distracted by the movie and-”

“Nononono!”

“Would you just listen???” Alfred wrestled the door open, somehow without crushing Arthur into the wall, and stepped into the cramped space of the nest. Arthur backed against the wall, arms crossed, head turned away. Truth be told he could barely stand on his own though at this point. He wanted to give himself a pat on the back for staying strong for so long. “I was over excited about the movie and I wasn’t paying attention and yeah I was upset about having to leave but I’m not anymore, honest.”

Arthur didn’t respond. He hated when Alfred apologized so easily like this. And worse, he knew Alfred was telling the truth. Guess he liked the conflict too much.

“I know there are other shows. I know I could go see it again and that it’ll still be in the theatre. C’mon Artie, it’s not good to ignore your body like this…”

“Oh like you were?” Arthur said, looking at Alfred as the Alpha stepped towards him, placing hands on his hips, leaning down to nip at his neck. Arthur gently pushed him away. “No, not like this, down,” he ordered.

Alfred raised an eyebrow but obeyed, probably knowing Arthur would definitely kick him out if he didn’t. Arthur shut the door, finding some of his nerves calmed to be in his nest. It was a safe space and he was glad they weren’t yelling at each other anymore. Although he still hadn’t fully forgiven Alfred.

“No touching,” he said, sliding onto Alfred’s lap, straddling his hips. He was quick to get to work, rolling forward and moaning at the contact, body finally getting what it had been calling for. He heard Alfred groan too.

“Hey Artie…” Alfred said, a little breathless. Their heavy scents mixed and settled like fog in the room, making it hard to focus again.

“What?” Arthur snapped, irritated to lose focus on what he was trying to do. It wasn’t that easy to get your trousers off when you were pregnant, let alone while straddling someone.

“Can you imagine…” Alfred pulled off his own shirt and set it next to him, knowing Arthur would want to grab at it later for his scent. “… if it had been a kids’ movie?”

Arthur pushed Alfred until he was lying fully on his back, not giving him the satisfaction of laughing. He could see the amusement on Alfred’s lips, but it died away when Arthur took Alfred’s cock in his hand through his pants. “Shut up,” he said. And shut up Alfred did. Speaking wise, at least. He wasn’t too quiet in his groans as Arthur played with him. He shimmied Alfred’s trousers and pants off, quite proud of himself for maneuvering into position. He felt quite confident and then quite content as finally some of the heat was alleviated, the two of them connected now. It felt too good and the two of them shivered. Arthur put his hands to Alfred’s chest, feeling the muscles in his legs burn happily as he began to lower and lift himself. He rode him slowly but steadily, eyelashes drooping, making it hard to see around the room. He didn’t care, he didn’t need to see, only feel.

“Yeah that-”

“What did I say?” Arthur tried to say, although most of it was breathy and wrecked by moans.

“Yeah but goood, you feel so good inside. So hot so tight…”

He kept the rhythm at a good pace but too slow for Alfred’s liking, he could tell. He could see the Alpha’s hands twitching, wanting to touch, take control. He almost gave into him in that moment, not wanting to deny himself to what would certainly be a pleasurable experience. But at the same time he felt he should be punishing Alfred more for earlier. “Ah ah what did I say?” he said, pushing Alfred’s hands away that had started to cup his hips. Alfred groaned, not seeming to know where to put his hands. Arthur began to slow down, now being more precise with his thrusts. Alfred growled underneath him. “Artie…”

“Hm?? What… is it?” Arthur asked, moaning gently as Alfred’s cock filled him slowly. He reached down, trailing a finger over Alfred’s lips. “Why don’t you tell me?”

“Let me touch you,” Alfred said, voice lowering with want. “Ngh… faster please…”

Arthur teasingly smiled. “Can you beg Alfie…?” He wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer, the strain on his back starting to kick in. He knew that since he was pregnant his stamina in bed wasn’t what it used to be. Especially not good for riding Alfred for a long period of time. But he would be damn to give in first. Arthur gently rolled his hips around, squeezing around Alfred, wanting to drive the Alpha crazy.

He watched Alfred gasp and groan, eyes rolling up. “Arthur,” he said, licking his lips and meeting Arthur’s gaze. “Please move,” he pleaded. It was enough for Arthur, glad to have gotten what he wanted. He picked himself up and began to move faster now, thrusting up and down more erratically but with a quicker pace.

Arthur didn’t know if Alfred was thinking the same, and he couldn’t believe he was, but he’d missed this heat sex. So much more powerful, his body so much more sensitive, so much more welcoming of Alfred. He wanted him and Alfred filling him, his cock, his cum, inside. Arthur moaned, Alfred’s member grazing that sweet spot. He cried out, starting to let himself go, just fall into that sweet daze of his heat. His legs trembled as he adjusted, letting himself ride against that sweetness. Arthur’s hands were preoccupied with keeping himself afloat, or grounded, he wasn’t sure. Alfred’s hands preoccupied themselves with feeling Arthur up, every inch of him, pushing the shirt up. Arthur shivered as hot fingers came to his chest, pinching and tweaking at his nipples. Arthur moaned, thinking for the hundredth time, about how hot he felt, and not for the first time, how good he felt. Alfred knew that was a sensitive place, only enhanced from the pregnancy.

“Alfred yes- don’t, please…”

“Is it a yes or no?” Alfred teased the nipples more, tugging and pinching roughly. Arthur pushed forward and found his hips slowing down. Alfred took the moment to snap his own hips up more roughly, not holding back to roll Arthur over, who didn’t put up a fight. It was a relief on his legs, and his hip which had started to cramp. Alfred pushed in between his legs, spreading them farther apart. He angled Arthur’s hips up onto his legs, thrusting deeply into him.

Arthur cried out, grabbing onto a shirt that smelled like Alfred. It was Alfred’s. It felt so good to shove his face into it as Alfred thrusted him across the blankets of the nest, the two of them ending up with Arthur’s hands against the wall so his head wouldn’t slam into it with every thrust. “F-feels so good- oh god!” It felt good to let go. Arthur curled his toes, bit at Alfred’s shirt. He was pretty sure the tear he heard was Alfred ripping something and not him, but if it was he was incredibly impressed with his own strength. “F-faster don’t- s -stop…”

“Fuck,” Alfred growled, bruising fingers on cramped hips, pulling like a wave tugs sand from the shore. Arthur cried out, barely giving warning before clenching and reaching his high, Alfred helping push him over and higher with a couple more thrusts before cumming inside, the knot tightening. Alfred fell forward onto his hands, hovering over Arthur who reached up to drag the two of them into an exhausted kiss. Arthur roughly pulled at Alfred’s hair, feeling him wince a bit slightly, but relax as Arthur cupped him closer and nearer, kissing him desperately. As if being connected wasn’t close enough.

They relaxed into one another, murmuring words that anyone would cringe to hear in some cheesy movie.

“What time do you suppose it is?”

Arthur sleepily shrugged, unsure and uncaring.

“There’s another showing at 3:30 am if you wanna go.”

“Fuck you,” Arthur mumbled.

“You already did,” Alfred laughed, wrapping his arms around him. He pulled Arthur in and kissed him on the forehead. Arthur huffed, flicking at him.

“The baby is officially mine now.”


End file.
